


Day fourteen; Metamorphosis

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Metamorphosis, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Something short with souls in it.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day fourteen; Metamorphosis

When you die, never eat the soul of another; it’ll change you. Your memories get fused with the soul’s memories, making you forget your family, your name, your interests, and so much more.  


It also changes you, you skin, once human looking, turning to an ash grey, your eyes change into a bright purple with a yellow band through the iris, your hair turns into a jet black, greasy mess with horns that sprout from it, your nails turn into sharp, dagger like claws fit for a beast to tear into its prey with. You turn into a beast unimaginable by humans, a beast of the afterlife that hunts for more and more souls, even souls from those who have already died. You have no name, no memories, no personality; nothing. You are an empty shell of your former self, now just a hunting machine looking for its next meal.  


When you die, never eat another’s soul, or you’ll spend the rest of your days trying to fill an unsatisfiable hunger.


End file.
